This invention relates to window construction and more particularly to replacement window construction and still more particularly to an automatic expander window which facilitates installation.
Prior art replacement windows typically require the removal of the inside stop molding and trim for installation. It is known that this necessary removal causes many problems, such as broken moldings, chipped moldings and cracked paint. In addition, the time needed for molding removal is a significant part of the total installation time.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,647 presents a substantially improved window that includes expansion elements, so that the window as manufactured can be substantially smaller than the prior replacement windows.
By virtue of the expansion elements of the allowed application, the width of the window can be expanded by about 0.5 inch (1.27 cm) on each side, for an overall width expansion of about 1 inch (2.54 cm), and the frame of the window can be made slightly but significantly narrower than is possible with prior art replacement windows, whereby the window can be placed in the opening therefor and the expanded to full size, thus avoiding the necessity for removing existing stop moldings or inside trim during installation and avoiding problems or broken moldings, chipped moldings and cracked paint, and also reducing installation time. However, the expansion elements require manual manipulation between retracted and expanded positions.
The present invention presents an improvement over the construction of the allowed application, in that the invention enables the expansion to take place automatically, thereby automatically saving substantial amounts of installation time and reducing cost to the contractor and also to the customer.
Another advantage of the present invention over that of the allowed application is that the present invention permits expansion on the order of about 1.125 inches (2.86 cm) on each side and on the top or head of the window, whereas the allowed application permits expansion on the order of only about 0.5 inch (1.27 cm) on each side and permits no expansion on the top or head of the window.
The inventive window has a frame and expansion elements that are movable relative to the frame between retracted positions and expanded positions and has biasing elements which urge the expansion elements toward their expanded positions. Releasable restraining means hold the expansion elements in their retracted positions until the window is positioned in the window opening, at which time the installer releases the restraining means and expansion of the window automatically takes place, caused by the biasing elements pushing the expansion elements to their expanded positions against the wall of the opening.
The frame and the expansion are of noncorrosive material, such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC).
The biasing elements are stainless steel springs, so all parts of the window are either PVC or stainless steel and the window is satisfactory for use in any climate whatsoever.